SWAC Episodes in Chad & Sonny POV
by MidnightStar.xo
Summary: Real SWAC episodes in Sonny and Chad's P.O.V, be warned they are very long chapters. Hope you like it...
1. Sketchy Beginings

**I'm going to do SWAC episodes in Sonny and Chad's P.O.V's starting from the first ever SWAC episode, which Chad was not shown in, so I'll just do Sonny's P.O.V in this one.  
Everything belongs to Disney, even the plot of the story. The only thing I own is the laptop I wrote this story on and the time I took to write it. Enjoy...**

Chapter 1 – Sketchy Beginnings

This was my last day in Wisconsin. I was packing for Hollywood when my favourite show (and future job) came on the TV. The sketch 'Dolphin Boy' was on and I was laughing at it, thinking about how I would be in one of those sketches soon. 'Dolphin Boy' went off and the theme song came on for it,

'_When he gets nervous,  
better bring you're mop.  
It's not on porpoise,  
When he blows his top.  
He's Dolphin Boy!  
Who da mammal?'_

I found this sketch one of the funniest one's. Mind you, I found them all funny, I laughed again. Then the '_So Random' _voice over on the TV spoke,  
_And don't forget. Next week your favourite sketch comedy show, 'So Random', welcomes a brand new cast member. Sonny Monroe!_  
My picture popped up on the small screen. I giggled and clapped my hands, 'That's me.' I shouted to the TV, 'I guess dreams really do come true.' I said laughing.

When I arrived in Hollywood, I felt extatic; I walked into studio 3 in 'Condor Studios' with my guitar case and beamed brightly. I place it down and walked around some stands, 'I can't believe I'm really here.' I said to myself, 'Mom!' I shouted. The next thing I knew she can running in through the door screaming, 'Ahh, this is so exciting.' I jumped up and down giggling. My mom calmed down, 'All right, come here, hold still,' She said to me. 'Okay.' I said nodding my head frantically. My mom started rubbing sun block on my face, 'Mom, Stop it, stop it. Cut it out. I don't need more sun block. I'm inside.' I said, shaking my head. 'Alright, I'm Sorry. You know it's not every day I hand my beautiful daughter over to show business.' She said, 'Look Mom,' I said putting a hand on her shoulder, 'We talked about this, show business is not going to change me.' I said walking around her. 'You've got a really big head.' My mom blurted out, 'I-I do not. I'm the same girl I was back in Wisconsin.' I said to her nodding my head, 'With a much _bigger head.' _She said putting her hands to her head. 'It is the exact same size as-' I started when my mom turned me round to look at pictures of the cast and me. Ah, now I saw what she had meant. 'Wow.' I said with an amazed smile on my face. We definitely did have bigger heads on the pictures. 'I do have a big head.' I said laughing, 'Cool.' I said and turned round to my mom who agreed with me.

Suddenly a man in his 40's, with a balding head said, 'There she is. There's my new star.' Then I recognised him, 'Mr Pike.' I said smiling. 'Please, it's Marshall.' He said holding his hand out. I shook his hand happily. 'Connie, we're so thrilled to have Sonny join our family. Oh and I promise you, she's in very good hands here.' Marshall said to my mom. 'Good, because you know what we do to people in Wisconsin who make promises they can't keep.' My mom said to him. Urg, why was my mom always so mom-like. 'You make 'em into cheese?' Marshall said jokingly pointing his finger. I faked a laugh. My mom nodded next to me with a smile on her face. Marshall laughed, 'I can see where Sonny gets her sense of humour.' He said. He didn't understand my mom she probably would try to make him into cheese, 'Actually, I get it from my dad. She's not kidding.' I said to him with an apologetic look. Marshall's face suddenly became shocked and maybe even a little scared. 'But, she is hovering.' I hinted in a friendly voice. 'Alright, alright. I can take a hint. Someone wants their mom to leave. Okay, come here before I go.' She said to me, I listened to her carefully, 'I know I have said this a million times-' I cut her off, 'Don't talk to strangers.' I said thinking I was finishing her sentence off, 'No. But...yes.' She said with a confused look. 'Don't swim after eating?' I guessed. 'No, but... yes.' She said again. I thought I had the answer then, 'Don't skateboard with a sucker in your mouth.' I said confidently thinking that that was the right answer. 'I am trying to tell you how proud I am of you.' She said putting her hands on my cheeks. 'I just couldn't be prouder.' She said, trying to be sly about putting sun block all over my face, 'You just put a little bit more sun block on me didn't you.' I said grumpily. 'No!' She said rubbing her hands together, to get rid of what was left on her hands, 'Well, yes.' She said smiling. I laughed, 'Bye.' I said while I hugged her.

'Well, here we are kiddo.' Marshall said as we walked into the '_So Random' _prop house. 'This is the prop house.' He said smiling. I walked in smiling like an idiot, 'Ohmigosh, this is so cool!' I exclaimed, 'I've read about this place. Wow, this is where the cast hangs out. This is the gnome from the gnome sketch.' I said spotting a gnome statue, I looked behind me, 'Oh and that's the sarcophagus from the mummy dearest sketch.' I said walking over to the sarcophagus. 'Wow.' I sighed. Marshall smiled at me. 'And uh, that's a pink hat that I've never really seen before.' I said looking at a hat, hung on a pink cactus. 'Yep, one day there'll be props in here from sketches that you were in, maybe one of your hats.' Marshall said with a friendly voice, 'Anyway, just know as executive producer, I'm always here for you.' He said as I smiled at him, suddenly a woman's voice spoke from the speaker, 'Marshall, you're mother is on line four.' Marshalls face dropped a little, 'Take a message.' He said to the voice looking back to me, 'In five...' The voice said. 'I gotta go.' Marshall said as he walked off. I nodded and smiled as I looked around the spacious room I was stood in. It was absolutely amazing. I walked over to the sarcophagus and opened the door. 'Ah!' I screamed as I saw a little girl, about 11, standing in it with her arms folded like a mummy's, across her chest, asleep. I immediately knew her; she was Zora. 'Ah!' She screamed back as she woke up. We screamed at each other twice when she started to breath quickly, 'Don't you knock!' She shouted in a high pitched squeaky voice. 'Sorry.' I apologized, 'I didn't realize anyone was here, but you're Zora and I'm Sonny. I'm new.' I said, stretching my hand out to her. 'Huh, obviously, otherwise you would've knocked. Now if you don't mind.' She said closing the door the sarcophagus. I rubbed the back of my neck embarrassed, hoping all the cast weren't like this.

I heard a voice and when I looked up I saw a skinny boy with dark skin, dressed in a chicken costume and a chubby boy dressed in an egg costume. They were Nico and Grady; best friends. 'Haha, come on.' Nico said laughing at Grady. 'You and you're short cuts man.' They hadn't noticed I was here, 'How come you get to be the chicken anyway?' Grady asked. 'Because I have more of chicken body. And you have more of an egg body.' Nico explained as he walked over to the counter to get a juice. 'Well, it's not fair; I always have to play the thing that comes out of you.' Grady moaned. They still had no clue I was here. 'No, no I come out of you sometimes.' Nico said. I walked over slowly with a grin on my face. 'Oh please, you played the mother; I played the baby. You played the stomach; I played the barf.' Grady said, still trying to prove his point. 'I thought you liked playing the barf bro.' Nico said 'You know I love being the barf, it's the funniest thing that comes out of you, but ya know-' I cut him off, since I couldn't stand it any longer, 'Hey guys.' I said cheerfully. 'Well hello there.' Nico said as I reached my hand out, 'Nico.' He said and kissed my hand. 'But you knew that.' He said flirting. I giggled and Grady pushed him out the way, 'Grady.' He said putting his hand in front of my face, 'But you knew that.' Nico was a lot better at flirting. I looked at his hand with an amused expression then back to his face, 'And I'm Sonny, but I knew that.' I said trying to be funny. 'Wait, you're that funny girl from the internet.' Grady said, realising who I was, as was Nico who was nodding his head. 'And you're the barf,' I said pointing to Grady, 'And you're the stomach.' I said pointing to Nico. 'That was an amazing sketch. Ohmigosh, I loved your bluhh,' I said pretending to barf, 'And you're ergg.' I said doing the action again. We laughed with each other. 'Good times, good times.' Grady said. 'It's easy for you to say.' Zora said, opening the door the sarcophagus and stepping out, 'You weren't playing the toilet.' She said. A pretty blonde haired girl came walking in through the door. _Tawni. _I thought. 'Hey everyone. Did you see? I'm on the cover on 'Tween Weekly' again.' She said happily, holding up a magazine. 'Yeah, yeah. We're all on the cover.' Nico said to her. 'Really? 'Cos all I see is me.' Tawni said. I was so happy I was finally meeting _the_ Tawni Hart.

'Hi Tawni!' I shouted excitedly, 'I just wanted to say I am such a huge fan and honestly you've been a role model to me and my friends back in Wisconsin and you know, we kind of feel like you're one of us. Hi I'm Sonny.' I said wrapping my arms around her for a hug. 'Why am I being touched!' Tawni said in a disgusted voice. I ignored the disgust and carried on hugging her, 'Sorry. I'm a hugger.' I said to her. 'Small world. So am I.' Nico said opening his arms for a hug, just as Grady hit him on the back of the head. Nico was still flirting, I'm surprised he isn't flirting with Tawni, she's a lot prettier than me. As I was thinking to myself Marshall walked in, 'Good. I see you've met everyone.' He said with a friendly face. 'Yes and I just wanted to say that it is such an honour being here working with you guys.' I said gratefully. Tawni grabbed Marshalls arm, 'Marshall, what does she mean _working_ with us?' Tawni asked. Huh, she didn't know about me coming to be on her show. 'Well she's our newest cast member Tawn, you remember when you said goodbye to Mandy on our last show.' Marshall asked in a nervous voice. 'I remember the goodbye, I just didn't think there was going to be a hello.' She said annoyed, pointing at me. 'What are you talking about?' Marshall asked. 'He showed us her website.' Nico said to Tawni, agreeing with Marshall. 'Yeah and we all got her photo. Remember?' Zora asked Tawni. Tawni looked into the air thoughtful. 'Nope, nope, don't remember. But welcome aboard.' Tawni said happily. I smiled at her and she gave a smile back. 'That's the attitude Tawni, you two are going to be fast friends. Hey as a matter of fact, you could give Sonny the tour.' Marshall said. 'I would love that!' I exclaimed happily. She frowned at Marshall and then smiled at me, 'Let's go, Sumany.' She said as she walked towards the door. 'Er, its Sonny.' I paused, ' My first day in Hollywood and I've already got a nickname.' I said excitedly. I picked up my guitar case, giggled and ran to catch up with Tawni.

'Okay, the tour has started. Keep up.' We walked into a long room. 'This is where I get my snacks,' she said, walking past a snack table. Then we walked even further, 'This is where I learn.' She said as we walked past a classroom. 'Oh, and this is a camera. Which loves me.' Tawni stopped and blew a kiss to it. I watched her actions and then winked to the camera. I walked behind her and followed her into her dressing room, 'And this is where I do my costume changes, my make up and my pre-show chillaxin.' She said and walked into a changing room behind a curtain. 'Cool.' I said, amazed and the place. 'So where do I do my pre show chillaxin?' I asked excited to have a new friend. Tawni spoke from behind the curtain, 'I'm sorry, this concludes our tour,' She said in a machine like voice. After about 5 seconds she walked out, changed in a totally different outfit. 'Wow, you're a fast changer.' I said, 'And you're a slow leaver.' She commented. 'You think I'm a slow leaver. You should have seen my mom this morning; I couldn't get her to leave.' I said laughing. Tawni kicked her left leg up witch nearly caught my face so I stepped back a little, then she punched the air, which also nearly got my face. 'Um, you wouldn't happen to know where my dressing room is, do you.' I asked her nicely. She just ignored me and carried on punching and kicking. 'Wow I don't wanna interrupt your work out or anything, but you got quite a wingspan there.' I said to her. She still carried on. 'You know, if I didn't know any better. I'd think you were trying to kick me in the face.' I said annoyed. Suddenly the vent opened and Zora popped her head out, 'Ohohoho,' She laughed, 'Zora smells trouble.' She sang. 'What's up there?' I asked her confused. 'Right now, best seat in the house. As you were.' She said closing the vent again. _How did she even get up there!_ 'You know, for some reason, she prefers to live up there like a common bat, rather than down here with me.' Tawni said lifting a small weight in her left hand while leaning on an exercise bike. Zora opened the vent again, 'Yeah, that's a real brainteaser.' And closed it again. I could understand where she was coming from when she said that. Marshall knocked on Tawni's door, 'Just wanted to see how you were settling in. Why is there gym equipment on Sonny's side of the room?' Marshall asked Tawni confused. He was as confused as me, except about different things. _My _side of the room? 'This is my side of the room?' I asked him. 'This is her side of the room.' Tawni asked too. 'Don't you remember, I was very clear when Mandy left, that Sonny would get this side of the room.' Marshall said. 'Nope, doesn't ring a bell.' Tawni said shaking her head. I was going to share a room with Tawni Hart. Yay! Marshall looked at Tawni, 'Alright, well we'll get all this equipment back to the studio gym and let's give Sonny some space.' Marshall said to her, 'I can feel the chemistry already.' He muttered to himself.

Tawni put her weight on the floor and ran to her leopard print sofa bed, 'No, no, no. It's okay. We can make this work. Haha, I'm a make do kinda person. So watch me make do.' I said, trying to please her. 'I'll just put my jacket right here.' I said, hanging it on the exercise bike. 'And I'll just chillax right here.' I said, trying to sit on the machine comfortably. 'My make do isn't really working, is it.' I said to her. 'No.' She said sharply, giving me an evil look. What had I ever done to her to make her hate me so much? 'You wanna talk about it?' I asked her, trying to be friendly. 'Sure.' She said with a smile on her face. Maybe she liked me after all. 'Grab a seat and scooch on over.' She said to me. I smiled and walked happily to find a seat near her, I couldn't see one, so I crouched down on the floor. 'Comfortable roomy?' She asked me, while stroking a toy cat. 'Less so by the minute.' I said bluntly. 'Let's think of the studio as a school,' She said in a calm voice, 'I'm the head cheerleader and you're the new kid, and you're all gung hoe and you want to join the squad, you've got all these great idea's and you're full of enthusiasm.' She said, her voice getting quicker. 'Yeah, that's right, I am.' I shouted excitedly. 'Well knock it off.' Tawni screamed. I felt my face fall a little. 'You're not wanted on the squad.' Tawni said shrugging with a smile on her face. 'But I'm already on the squad.' I murmured. 'Yes. Yes! But we don't need you on the squad. Do we putty two shoes?' She said, asking her fake cat. 'Putty two shoes.' I repeated quietly enough so Tawni didn't hear me. She climbed of the couch and walked towards the mirror, then turned round to face me, 'And we certainly don't want to hear any cheers, not you're sis or you're boom, or you're bah.' She said smugly. 'But what if I have a really awesome bah?' I asked her, a little more hopeful now. 'I don't care if it's the greatest bah since... since sheep independence day!' She shouted. My face turned confused at that. 'So stay on your side, don't touch my stuff and keep out of my spotlight!' Tawni shouted again. Her voice changed from angry to sweet, 'Ok then, let's go rehearse!' She said smiling. I was still sat on the floor when she skipped away. _Okay, note to self try to make Tawni friends with me. My life will be a lot easier. _I picked up putty two shoes, 'If you could talk, would you scream?' I asked it. _Ohmigosh, now I'm talking to inanimate objects. Not good._

'You happy now? Exact same costumes, nobody's coming out of anybody's anything.' Nico said to Grady. 'How come you're wings are bigger?' Grady asked him. _Typical boy, always trying to start a war._ 'You're antenna's are longer.' Nico said. Marshall walked over to them and put a hand on each of their shoulders, 'The good thing is, you both have the same sized brains.' Marshall said to them. I muffled a laugh. 'Okay people, let's start rehearsing Tawni's queen bee sketch!' Marshall shouted. Zora appeared from nowhere, 'Hey, heard you got the whole sis boom bah speech.' Zora said. _How did she find out about that!_ 'People are talking about that already?' I asked worriedly. Zora shook her head, 'Oh. No, no. I was eavesdropping. It's kinda my thing right now. That...,' She paused, 'And revenge. Want to get some?' She asked in her evil little voice. I didn't hate Tawni that much, to put her through all that pain. 'No, I'm good. But thanks. This is Tawni's sketch, she's the queen bee and I'm just the worker bee so I'm just gunna lay low, stay out of the way and mind my own buzzness.' I said to her. She nodded as Marshall spoke, 'Alright, places everybody.' We all walked into the middle of the room and onto set. Zora blew the trumpet after Tawni walked onto set and said, 'The good knights approach.' As she said it Nico and Grady walked onto set too. 'Hello good knights.' Tawni said. 'Good night? But it's two in the afternoon.' Nico said confused. 'No, not good night. _Good knight._' Grady said to him, hitting his chest with his script. 'Silence!' Tawni shouted. Marshall interrupted, 'Which is exactly what we're gonna hear when the audience watches this sketch. Stop.' Marshall said, 'This isn't working.' 'I agree. What is everybody else doing wrong?' Tawni said. 'Kids. This sketch stinks on ice.' He said quickly. 'What are we gonna do?' Marshall asked. 'Maybe the problem is, there's one too many bees.' Tawni said, looking at me. 'No that's not it.' Marshall disagreed. 'We gotta think bigger, bolder, some other B word.' He said. 'Boogers!' Grady shouted. 'Not boogers, it has to be bee related.' Marshall replied. I put my hand up to offer a brilliant idea but Tawni shouted, 'Hand down *Cough*.' 'I got it! What we need is a pool filled with honey.' Nico said. Zora stepped to his side, 'Whenever you say you got it... you never got it.' She said to him. 'What about you new girl, you got something?' Marshall asked me. I wanted to answer but Tawni would kick me off the show or something. That was a risk I was willing to take.

'Um, well I might have got something.' I said to him. 'Go on...' Marshall said impatiently. 'Yes please, sprinkle us with your Wisconsin funny dust.' Tawni said in a mocking voice. I tried to ignore the hate in her voice, 'W-well what if Tawni was like a... like a clumsy bee, you know like a... like a bumble bee.' I said, and Nico and Grady laughed so I carried on, 'And then we could get distracted by things that – I don't know, things that bee's get distracted by like... flowers!' I said pointing to a plant pot and ran towards it going 'buzzz'. The others laughed at my sketch. All but one person, that person was Tawni. 'Cos you know we love the flowers.' I said picking the plant pot up and sniffing the flowers. 'That's terrible.' Tawni said as she stood up. 'Terribly _good_. What else you got?' Marshall asked me. 'Well what else do bees love?' I asked them. 'They love to sting things!' Zora shouted jumping on the spot. 'Yes!' I said to her. 'Ok, well what if a really old lady walks in with a really huge butt.' I said. 'That's great because old lady butts make great targets.' Grady said cheerfully. Marshall agreed with him. 'So, she walks over. BOOM, BOOM, BOOM! And then she sees a penny.' I said acting it out for them, 'Oh look I found a penny.' I said in an old lady's voice then bent down and pulled the spike off my costume, 'Ah you can sting but Faye is open.' I said (This is an author's note, sorry lol but I don't actually know what she says on that bit so I just went with what my ears told me. Anyway, back to the story) and poked myself in the butt with it. 'Haha, that's beautiful, I love it. Queen bees out, bumbling bees in.' Marshall said laughing. 'Lunch.' He suddenly said and everyone walked off set, except Tawni and I. 'You wanna buzz over and get some lunch?' I asked her in a nervous voice. She glared at me and ran off set. _Oh no, what have I done._

'Honey, look at this oranges, avocadoes, tube socks.' My mom said astonished, 'All purchased from a guy standing on a freeway off ramp. I didn't even have to get out of the car. What a town!' I smiled at her, 'Well at least one of us had a good day.' I said while I sat on a chair. 'Oh, come on. Was it that bad?' My mom said to me. 'Let me put it this way, you slapping sun screen on my face was the highlight.' I said, 'Marshall's making me do this bee sketch with Tawni and she hates me.' I said sadly. 'Do you want me to write a note?' My mom asked seriously. 'Mom.' I said laughing a little. 'Look, come here,' She said pulling me onto the couch, 'Honey, when chasing you're dreams, there's always going to be bumps on the road. Like that deer we hit in Colorado.' She paused. _Poor deer _I thought. 'What I'm trying to say is that we did not travel all the way from Wisconsin for you to give up on you're very first day.' She said encouragingly. 'Well, I didn't say I was giving up.' I said, with a hint of a smile. 'Ahh. See, now that's the spirit. Just like that deer, you get up and dust of your antlers and angrily kick in our headlights.' My mom said to me. _I bet that sounded a lot cleverer in her head_. 'You want me to kick her in her headlights?' I asked confused. 'No, look. I'll tell you what you do; you go down there tomorrow and you talk to Tawni.' She said to me. I nodded.

'Get away from me.' Tawni said as I had done what my mom told me to. 'Look, I'm trying to apologize, I feel really bad about getting off on the wrong foot and I was thinking maybe we could start fresh.' I said as Tawni shredded pieces of paper, 'Are you shredding fan mail?' I asked confused and a little horrified at her. 'Not mine.' She said smugly. 'Done with Grady. Now where's the Nico pile?' She asked. I wasn't sure whether she was talking to me or asking herself. She stood up and walked towards her dressing table when she spotted the gift I got her. 'What's this?' She asked me. 'Oh, well. I got you a little something to say I'm sorry. Go ahead.' I said to her smiling. She opened it and looked at the gift which was a ginger toy cat. 'Oh look, it's a friendly little friend for putty two shoes, aww.' I said pulling it out of the bow, 'Meow.' I said pretending to be a cat. Tawni looked at me as if I was crazy. 'It's a piece offering.' I said to her. 'Aww, a piece offering.' She said holding her hand to her heart. She took the cat of me and threw it in the shredder. I was hurt that she would do that. I didn't think she was that mean. 'Well now it's a million piece offerings.' She said shrugging her shoulders. I stood there with my mouth open in disgust and sadness, 'Look you don't have to forgive me, but we still have to do that bee sketch together.' I said to her. She smiled, 'Not gonna happen.' She said as she sat down next to her mirror. 'But, I just want to be as good as you are in my first show, than you are in every show, I mean you have so much to teach me and I have so much to learn.' I said, hoping to win her over. But it didn't work. 'Flattery will get you nowhere. I tried again, 'You're the funniest and prettiest one on the show.' She turned around to face me, 'My approach to comedy is simple...' I listened to her talk. _Yes, it had worked. Ha, and I thought flattery got me nowhere. Eh?_

'If we're going to play those bumbling bees of yours, here's something you need to know about me; I don't play bumbling bees.' Tawni said to me. 'Oh, well that's okay because I've got millions of ideas. I'm just glad that we're finally getting along better.' I said. Tawni faked a smile at me, then Nico and Grady walked over to us, 'Oh, so you working on Sonny's sketch?' Nico asked us. Tawni gave him a cold look, 'No, no, it's _our_ sketch.' I said trying to make Tawni happy again. 'It used to be _my _sketch. Used to be _my _dressing room. Used to be _my _show!' Tawni shouted. Nico and Grady had obviously seen this Tawni before and quickly made a hasty exit. 'Remember we're bees, we're happy, happy bees.' I said smiling. 'Fine, we're bees.' She said and grabbed the bee spike out of my hand, 'Let's say a new bee arrives at the hive and on her first day she buzzed in and she thought she knew everything and she threw out one of her _millions_ of ideas and she stung the queen bee right in the back. How would that make you feel!' She said just as she stabbed herself in the hand with the spike. She gave a cry and I took her to our dressing room. 'I can't believe you stabbed me.' Tawni said to me. 'I didn't stab you, you stabbed yourself.' I said confused. 'You just stood there and watched, which is just like stabbing someone. So it's really your fault, I knew you were out to get me.' She said as we walked into our bathroom. 'I'm not out to get you, here.' I said and sprayed her hand. She started to cry and run off. 'I'm sorry. We need ointment. And a bandage.' I said as my skills kicked in. I ran over and ripped some material apart, Tawni screamed at me. 'My queen bee cape! That's my favourite cape!' 'How many capes do you have?' I asked shocked. 'Here.' I said running to her and wrapping the material around her hand. 'You're out of your mind! Get away from me!' She screamed. 'I'm sorry, here take putty. Putty makes everything better.' I panicked, handing her the toy cat. 'Don't touch my putty!' She said when she slipped and putty flew out of her hands and into the shredder. 'Putty!' She cried and stayed on the floor.

15 minutes later, we were in Marshall's office. 'Look at me!' Tawni complained to Marshall, 'I'm covered in putty.' 'I'm sorry.' I tried again. 'Sorry isn't going to bring putty back now is it!' She screamed at me. 'We'll get you a new putty two shoes,' Marshall said, 'A better putty two shoes. We'll get you a putty three shoes.' 'Well, what about my pride huh?' Tawni said, 'That's been shredded too!' 'Look Tawni, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt your pride and if I did I'm really sorry but now I just wanna make things better.' I turned to Marshall, 'Marshall, do you think you could add the queen bee sketch back into the show?' I asked. 'But I think the bumbling bee sketch is funnier.' He said sadly. 'I don't and let's see how funny it is without me!' Tawni said coldly. 'But I can't do the sketch without you.' I pleaded. 'Then I guess, just like putty, the sketch is no longer with us.' She said sadly. 'You know that putty was a stuffed animal don't yo-' She interrupted me by covering her ears and going lalalalala! 'Fine, that's it! Ever since I've gotten here I've been walking on egg shells trying to keep the head cheerleader happy and apparently that's impossible. And you know what I can sis and I can boom and my bah kicks butt thank you very much, cos I am one bad bee!' I exploded. 'Ohmigosh, one bad bee, I got an idea for a new sketch and it doesn't include Tawni.' I said calm now. 'I gotta go, sis boom bye.' I said to Tawni. I heard Marshall shout, 'You go girl.' _Let's get back to SO RANDOM! _The voice over said. 'Sis, boom, buzz, sis, boom buzz, sis boom, buzzy, buzz.' Nico and Grady said walking onto the stage. 'I'm a new bee and it's kinda hard fit in, when the queen bee had the thinnest skin (or something, I'm not sure what she says) and no matter how nice you try to be, she's always me, me, me, me, me. I try to be nice but you see what I get, it's like jamming a stick inside a hornets' nest.' I carried on rapping the audience cheered for us.

'Okay people, great show, coming back to the sign off in five. Hey nice job out there tonight kiddo.' He said to me. 'Thankyou Marshall.' I replied with a big smile on my face. 'Since it's your first show, why don't you say goodnight?' He said. Tawni and I both said what at the same time. 'In five, four, three...' Marshall said as he walked of stage. 'Well that's our show everybody and I just wanted to say for as long as I can remember it's always been a dream of mine, meeting the boys, hanging with Zora and best of all getting to work with one of my true hero's and the inspiration for out last sketch, give it up for Tawni Hart.' I said raising my arm. Unfortunately, I knocked her out with my arm and I ran to her, 'Well, that's out show everybody, goodnight.' I said to end the show.

'So we have a tradition on _So Random_, the first time you star in a sketch, you get to hang up a prop in the prop house.' Grady said. 'So I can hang this anywhere?' I said holding the hat up I had in my hand. 'Anywhere you like. It's also tradition that we get ice cream at the end of the show.' Nico said. I nodded, 'I'm gunna... I'm gunna hang here for a sec.' I said to them. 'Alright cool, meet you in the cafeteria.' Grady said. When they had gone, I hung my hat on an alien statue and smiled. I looked around to make sure there was nobody around. I was alone. Yes! 'I'm on the show, I'm in _So Random_, I'm in the show, I'm in Hollywood. Yeah!' I sang, dancing around the prop house. 'Ah!' I screamed when Zora opened the sarcophagus. 'Ohmigosh!' I said, 'Sweet, I'm not longer the weird one. Ha!' She said and ran off. I just smiled at the small girl. She would always be the weird one, but a weird girl that everyone loves.

**Sorry it was soooooo long. If you read all of this, then you have one heck of a pair of eyes. This was the longest chapter I have seen, so if you're reading this now please review. Thankyouuu !  
Luv youuus!  
Holly - X**


	2. West Coast Story

**This is going to be even longer than the last chapter because Chad is in this episode as well as Sonny so I hope you like reading...  
*If I do something in these stars, then it's an author's note btw. Oh and if I do writing like **_**this**_** then it's a sketch. Anyway...***

Chapter 2 – West Coast Story

*The sketches are in normal P.O.V*

_**Grady: Welcome to fasty's, what can I get for ya?  
Sonny: Hii, um, I think I'll have a cheese burger.  
Grady: Cheese burger.  
(A cheese burger flies out from behind the counter and hits Sonny in the head)  
Sonny: Hey, what's the big idea!  
Grady: Well. Most places only offer kinda fast food but here at 'Fasty's' we specialise in really, really, really fast food.  
Sonny: Yeah, I can see that.  
Grady: Anything else for ya?  
Sonny: No thanks. I don't feel like being hit with chicken bits.  
Grady: Chicken bits.  
(Sonny gets hit with chicken bits that fly out from behind the counter. Sonny stomps off as Tawni walks in, dressed as a cheerleader)  
Tawni: Hi!  
Grady: Welcome to 'Fasty's', may I take your order?  
Tawni: Oookay. Can I just get, uhh, uhh, uhha salad, with dressing on the side?  
Grady: Salad... With dressing on the side!  
(Salad is thrown at Tawni, then dressing is squirted at her)  
Tawni: Well! Now that's just **_**too**_** fast. Good thing I didn't order soda.  
Grady: Soda!  
(Tawni gets splashed with soda)  
Tawni: I said...  
Grady: Ice!  
(Ice gets thrown at her)  
Tawni: This is really, really not cool, if you think I'm paying for this, you're nuts!  
Grady: Nuts!  
(Gets hit with nuts)  
Tawni: I'm not paying for those nuts either!  
Grady: Nuts!  
(Tawni walks away, while being hit with nuts)  
Grady: Hurry back!  
(Sonny walks back in carrying a dustbin lid)  
Sonny: Hi, I was here two seconds ago. You pelted me with chicken bits.  
Grady: Chicken bits!  
(Sonny holds the lid up to her face so she doesn't get hit, then puts it down after they had stopped coming and gets hit by one piece of chicken)  
Sonny: I would like to speak to the manager!  
Grady: Manager!  
(Nico pops up from behind the counter)  
Nico: I'm Mitchell the manager, what seems to be the problem?  
Sonny: Did you ever think that maybe your restaurant is just a little too fast?  
Nico: I'm really sorry. Let me make it up to you  
Sonny: Thankyou.  
Nico: With a year's worth of 'Fasty's' fast fries!  
Grady: Fast fries!  
Sonny: No!  
(Sonny puts the lid to her face again but the fries come from the ceiling, landing on her head)  
Sonny: What, no ketchup?  
Grady: Ketchup!  
(Sonny puts the lid above her head thinking it's going to splat on her head, but it squirts on her face. Then she stalks out, throwing the lid on the floor)  
Grady: Come again!**_

Sonny's P.O.V  
_**  
**_I was stood next to the full length mirror, looking at my fat suit I was wearing, 'All right now I'm only say this once, I got split pea, beef, barley, creamed tomato, and it comes with crackling or salad, no substitution.' I said in a Brooklyn accent, acting as a waitress. Tawni walked in and she still hadn't changed from her cheerleader outfit. 'Hey, does this fat suit make me look fat?' I asked her cheerily. 'You're in a fat suit?' She asked smugly and walked into her changing room. 'Haha. See I was going to tell you how great you did in that fast food sketch but... now I don't think I'm going to.' I said to her. 'You just did.' She pointed out, still getting changed. 'Darn my niceness.' I muttered to myself. 'Don't blame yourself,' She said as she walked out of the dressing room, with a pink robe on, 'It's hard not to compliment me.' She said flipping her hair. 'I'm sorry, sweetie I couldn't hear you over that robe.' I said in my waitress voice. She glared at me and put her hands on her hips. 'Sorry, I really like playing this character.' I said smiling to her. 'You're playing a character?' She asked me, her voice smug again. 'Once again, haha. Now if anyone needs me before rehearsal, I'll be in the cafeteria getting some frozen yoghurt.' I said to her. 'Oh wait, I need you.' Tawni said. She needed help off _me!_ Maybe we were becoming friends. 'Really?' I said enthusiastically. 'Yes, to get me yoghurt. Something non dairy and pink.' She said to me. Okay, so maybe we weren't becoming friend so quickly. 'You know I'm not actually a waitress right.' I said to her. 'We'll see.' She said, 'Hey everybody, new girl's making a fro-yo run.' Suddenly the entire cast appeared; Zora in the vent and Nico and Grady popped their head in the door. 'Ohh, I'll take strawberry!' Zora said. 'Cookies and cream.' Grady said, and then Nico spoke, 'Peanut butter and you know if they don't have peanut butter, grab me a burrito.' 'Oh, I'm in for a burrito too.' Grady said. Zora opened the vent again, 'Oh, I need twelve double A batteries.' She said. Luckily I had it all written down, 'Okay, lemme see if I got this; I got one non-mooing pink, one straw, one creamy cook, one PB slash burrito, one burrito and twelve double A's?' I said again in my Brooklyn accent. 'See you are a waitress. And instead of yoghurt I would actually like- ' Tawni started but I cut her off, 'No substitutions.' I said, still talking in my Brooklyn accent.

I had finished making the last fro-yo so I placed it on the tray and someone came up to me, 'Excuse me, miss, when you're done with that order, I'm gunna need an extra-large chocolate.' He said to me. Ha, he actually thought I was a waitress, 'Oh, I don't work here.' I said bumping into him when I turned round. I knew that face, 'Ohmigosh, I know you. You're...' He walked over to a Mackenzie Falls poster and stood next to it, posing like the boy on the poster, 'Him.' He said to me. I nodded like an idiot. 'Chad Dylan Cooper.' He said to me. 'You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls.' I said, flapping my arms around. 'And apparently you're Madge.' He said looking at the name tag on my costume. 'Yes... No. No, Madge is my waitress character. And all this...' I said gesturing to the fat suit I was still wearing, 'Belongs to Madge too. Hi, I'm Sonny.' I said reaching my hand out for him. He ignored my request for a hand shake and started to write something on the picture he was holding, 'Sonny. That's a nice name.' He said with a friendly face. 'Oh, thank you. You know when I was younger, I really didn't like it, but now it kinda suits me. I mean I have this one friend and her name is-' I got cut off by him handing me something. 'See you later.' He said and walked away. 'Kay.' I said back to him and looked at the thing he gave me; it was a signed picture of him. 'Sonny,' I read, 'Thanks for the yoghurt, Chad Dylan Cooper.' _Huh?_ 'Hey I didn't give you any...' I said realising that he had stole my yoghurt. 'Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yoghurt!' I shouted angrily. TV's Chad Dylan Cooper stole _my _yoghurt, I was so lucky! 'Ohmigosh, Chad Dylan Cooper just stole my yoghurt!' I said excitedly to a random passerby.

Chad's P.O.V

'Excuse me, miss, when you're done with that order, I'm gunna need an extra-large chocolate.' I said to a waitress, while looking at some leaflets. 'Oh, I don't work here.' She said. She doesn't work here. Then why is she in a waitress suit. Only someone as stupid as someone as the '_Randoms'_ would wear a costume like that for nothing. She couldn't be that stupid. She picked up her tray and accidentally bumped into me, 'Ohmigosh, I know you. You're...' She trailed off. Of course she knew me, Hollywood star, and the greatest actor of my generation. I walked over to my Mackenzie Falls poster and did the Mack Falls stare, 'Him.' I said, 'Chad Dylan Cooper.' I said to her. 'You're Mackenzie on Mackenzie Falls!' She said frantically. Wow, she was crazy about me. Mind you, which girl wouldn't be attracted to me. 'And apparently you're Madge.' I said eyeing her name tag. 'Yes... No. No, Madge is my waitress character. And all this...' She said pointing her body, 'Belongs to Madge too. Hi, I'm Sonny.' She said with a huge smile on her face. I looked down to the picture I was holding and signed it for her. _Sonny, Thanks for the yoghurt, Chad Dylan Cooper._ I heard her babbling on about her name so I handed her the signed picture and slowly slid her yoghurt away from her, 'See you later.' I said as I walked off with her yoghurt. Haha, sucker!

Sonny's P.O.V

As I walked into the prop house with the yoghurt, Nico and Grady were play fighting and Tawni was looking in her hand mirror. Zora, on the other hand, was nowhere to be seen. 'Sorry I'm late. Here you go.' I said holding the tray out for Nico and Grady to take their yoghurt. 'My yoghurt's melted.' Grady said sadly, 'And my burrito's cold.' Nico complained. Zora appeared from the sarcophagus, so that's where she was hiding. I walked over to her, still holding the tray, 'These are triple A's!' She moaned as I walked over to Tawni. She grabbed her yoghurt off the tray, 'And I didn't order sprinkles.' She said. 'Ohh, yeah, those aren't sprinkles, I kinda dropped it on the parking lot.' I said laughing. Oopsies. She gave me a disgusted look. 'My bad. But you'll totally forgive me once I tell you who I met.' I said enthusiastically. They stared, waiting for me to finish my sentence, 'Chad Dylan Cooper!' I said showing them the signed photograph he gave me. My cast mates gasped dramatically. 'I know, Chad Dylan Cooper!' I said happily. They gasped again for some reason. 'Sonny! This three named doufas is the enemy, we do not associate with him or anybody on Mackenzie Falls!' Grady shouted at me. 'And now we have melted yoghurt and cold burrito's because of... I can't even say his name.' Nico said. No, it wasn't his fault, it was mine but I had to tell them, 'Uh, no we have melted yoghurt because I had to walk so far from where I parked our golf cart.' I said. 'You took the golf cart!' Grady said in a shocked voice. Sheesh, were they always this dramatic? 'Say it aint so!' Zora said angrily. 'Yeah, it was right out front so I figured I'd take it for a spin.' I said nervously. What was so wrong about riding our own golf cart! Seriously. 'Say it aint so!' Zora said, even angrier than before. 'Easy Z, easy' Nico said to her, trying to calm her down. 'When you came back, whose cart was in our space?' Tawni said annoyed. 'Well, it was, uh...' I said, trying to remember who was parked there, 'Who's cart!' My cast mates yelled at me. I smiled nervously remembering who had parked there. Chad Dylan Cooper. We ran to the window and they gasped. I looked out and I saw Chad, with another four people. Chad and a girl were sat on the cart and I felt strangely jealous of her. Snap out of it Sonny, he's on the rival show! I slapped myself mentally. They waved mockingly to us. He was a jerk!

Chad's P.O.V

We sat on the cart in _her _spot, eating _her _yoghurt. Oh, life was good. They made it even better when I saw their reactions. 'Hey, look.' Portlyn said, pointing to them. All of them had their mouths hanging open, except for that Sonny girl who looked at them apologetically. I laughed at them and raised my yoghurt to them, smirking. We had got their spot, their yoghurt and their dignity. Mind you, they didn't have much of that in the first place anyway. I felt sorry for Sonny but I had to act like I didn't care in front of my cast mates otherwise they would think I liked a cast member of the enemy. Not. Good.

Sonny's P.O.V

We walked back into the prop house and all the others' faces were grumpy or sad. 'What's the big deal, they'll move their cart later and we'll get our space back.' I said, taking my wig off. 'You are so naive.' Tawni said to me, 'they'll never move their cart. Our cart was parked there for two years!' Tawni said, scolding me for my bad behaviour. I wasn't a dog! 'It's just a parking space.' I said bluntly. 'This isn't about a parking space, this is about something bigger, this is about Mackenzie Falls thinking they're so much better than us just because they're real actors on a drama and we're just_ funny_.' Grady said, putting air quotes around the word funny. 'And their all high and mighty with their perfect skin and fancy clothes and windswept hair.' Nico said, obviously agreeing with Grady. 'I mean, I have all those things and they still look down on me.' Tawni said confused. They all looked really bummed. 'Come on guys, it can't be that bad.' I said, trying to cheer them up. 'Tell her Nico. Tell her what she needs to hear.' Zora said to him. I listened intently. 'It was two years ago. Mackenzie Falls beat us out for the prestigious tween choice award and if that wasn't crushing enough, afterwards, there was the... interview.' Nico said as all the others hated reliving this memory. They told me about how Chad had said that it will never be '_So Random' _that wins. They were right; he was a jerk, a very hot jerk, but still a jerk. 'But we showed them.' Grady said smugly, 'We took their parking spot-' 'And stole their tween choice award, which we now use as a toilet paper holder.' Tawni said laughing. 'Look, you guys, I know I'm the new girl-' I started but Tawni cut me off, 'Bored already.' She said and I carried on, 'And I can see how upset you all are, but, aren't you guys tired of the fighting. I mean isn't it time to bury the hatchet.' I said. Zora jumped up, 'A hatchet. That's what we need!' She shouted. 'No, Zora it's time to end the feud.' I said to her. 'That's what the hatchets for!' She said loudly and ran off. 'Look, back in Wisconsin, my school had a rivalry with the snooty prep school, yeah, they thought they were better than us. And after a while we even started to believe it, until finally I said enough and you know what I did about it?' I said angrily. They stared at me so I took that as a go ahead, 'Well I'll tell you what I did about it. I organised a peace picnic.' I said, my voice calm and sweet now, 'And there were games and food and by the end of the day, enemy's became friends, and we all felt better about ourselves.' I said smiling. 'If I ran myself over with a golf cart, it would still be less painful than that story.' Tawni said mocked. 'I found a hatchet!' Zora suddenly shouted from the far side of the room. 'Guys, come on. Let the peace picnic work its magic and trust me there is no problem my egg salad can't solve.' I said confidently. 'Tell that to Chad Dylan Cooper.' Nico said. I gasped dramatically, thinking they would do it too, like they had done before. They looked at me as if I was crazy, 'What, suddenly we're not doing that anymore?' I asked them. Nico just shook his head.

'Okay, now I don't mean to brag, but this has the makings of being the best peace picnic in the history of peace picnics.' I said as I placed my egg salad on the table, 'Now, Grady if you don't mind, please place the peace offering on the podium of peace.' He pulled the award from behind his back and placed it on the podium, but it still had the toilet paper on it. 'Now, Grady if you don't mind, please remove the toilet paper from the peace offering.' I said to him. He slowly lifted it off, with a glum reaction. 'Perfect! Okay, now our guests' will be here any minute so let's take a seat and let the peace begin.' I said as I sat down in my place. When the others sat down, one end of the tabled collapsed, making my egg salad land all over me. The others laughed at me while I sat there shocked. 'Ah, I can't move!' Said Nico, who was wriggling around on his chair. 'I'm stuck!' Grady shouted. We all started to try and get off our chairs, Nico and Grady were right; we were stuck. 'Dude we've been glued to our chairs.' Nico said. Who would do such a thing? Zora answered my question, 'Mackenzie Falls did this.' She said. 'At least we still have their statue.' I said and as if on cue, Chad came running in, 'Ohoho, peace out sucka's' He said, grabbing the statue and running out with it. 'Well... At least we've still got our dignity.' I said to them. As I said it Grady managed to get of his chair, but not all of his pants did. There was still a part of his pants stuck to the chair, and Grady had a hole in his pants. 'Ew.' Tawni said. And just then a member of Mackenzie Falls ran in and took a picture of him. 'At least we still have-' I started, 'Nothing! We have nothing!' Zora said, edging closer to me on her chair. She was right, Mackenzie Falls had taken everything and I had to sort it out.

*I don't think there's any point in putting Chad's P.O.V for that little scene, he's only in it for like, 2 lines so I didn't really see the point.*

I walked into the prop house the next day, with a basket full of muffins. 'Mornin' everybody.' I said cheerfully, 'I hope you're not still mad at me.' As if to answer my question Zora flung a piece of ham at me, 'Ha, it works! My cold cut catapult works!' She said jumping up and down. 'Okay, ham on my face. I suppose I deserved that but you guys know what you deserve, home baked cranberry muffins, fresh from... GRADY'S BUTT!' I said as I saw a picture on the TV, 'Is that Grady's butt?' I asked them, horrified. 'It is indeed.' Nico said, 'Thanks to you're stupid peace picnic, his butt is all over the internet. Two million hits.' He said. 'Well, you know what they say; there's no such thing as bad butt-blicity.' I said poking Grady playfully, 'Am I right, am I right?' I said. Zora flung some cheese at me on her _catapult_. 'I see it also works with cheese.' I said to her sarcastically. She nodded with a smug smile on her face. Tawni walked out of the photo booth, 'Guys, come on. Hasn't she suffered enough.' She said to them. Wow, Tawni caring about someone. She laughed when nobody said anything, 'Yeah, I didn't think so either. Check this out.' She said to me and typed in something on the keyboard. On the screen there was a video of someone getting splattered with egg salad. 'Is that me?' I said shocked. 'Ah, yes.' Tawni laughed. 'Over and over and over again.' I said, staring at the TV screen. 'Well you know what they say, there's no such thing as bad egg salad-blicity. Am I right, am I right' Grady said, amused that I was on the screen and not him. 'Okay now that's it! Now it's personal.' I said standing up, 'I promise I am going to Mackenzie Falls and I am not coming back...' I said angrily. 'Yay!' Tawni said, clapping and jumping up and down. 'Without our parking space, our lunch table and our dignity.' I said proudly. Zora tried to fling another piece of ham at me but I caught it just before it got my face, 'Not today.' I said to her and stalked off to Mackenzie Falls.

'Sshh, the time for talking's over.' Chad said putting his finger on Portlyn's lips. 'What's the matter with you?' I said to him as I barged onto his set. 'What's the matter with me? What's the matter with... wait those words didn't come out of your mouth.' He said to Portlyn confused. 'Cut!' The director yelled. Chad turned to face me. Oh, his eyes were so blue. Sshh Sonny! 'W-we're sort of in the middle of a shoot here.' Chad said obnoxiously. 'And now you're sort of taking a break.' I said to him, 'Portlyn, you got great legs, let's see how they move.' I said turning to her. She pulled a face at me and walked off, 'O-okay, well stay sad sweetie!' Chad called to her. 'What is your problem?' Chad asked me. 'What's my problem? My problem is that everything my friends...and Tawni, told me about you guys is true. You Mackenzie Falls people are jerks! And you're like the head jerk, you're like the...like the mayor of Jerksville, like the head ambassador of Jerkleslavakia.' I said angrily. 'Haha, you saw the egg salad video, yeah, I also direct.' He said. 'We were trying to make peace.' I said to him. 'Ha, please, you were trying to trap us.' He said thinking he had me all figured out. 'Trap you.' I repeated, 'You've obviously been watching your show too much, you do know that not everything is cut throat and gossipy, sometimes people do things because they're trying to be nice.' I said to his face. 'Do they Sonny, do they reeaallly?' He said. The lights went low and the set had changed into a moonlight river. That's when he turned on the charm. And I fell for it; I stared into his big blue eyes as he put a hand on my shoulder as I listened to his low voice, 'Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together. Way sweet. But the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions.' He said grabbing one of my hands in both of his, 'Just because you wish for something doesn't make it so.' He finished. 'Oh Chad Dylan-' He cut me off by putting a finger on my lips, 'Sshh. The time for talking is over. I must go, so run, run back to your show and put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed.' He said as he walked away. Then I snapped out of it. 'What just happened?' I asked myself and the lights turned out. I was not falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. No way.

Chad's P.O.V

'Look Portlyn, summer's almost over and once fall comes back to the falls, I need to be free.' I said to Portlyn, acting. She was a terrible actress, but a good friend. She opened her mouth to speak but I placed my finger on her lips as the script said to do, 'Sshh, the time for talking is over.' I said to her in a dramatic voice. 'What's the matter with you?' A voice said. 'What's the matter with me? What's the matter with...?' Huh, I didn't hear Portlyn's voice. 'Wait. Those words didn't come out of your mouth.' I said to Portlyn. I recognised the voice, it was Sonny's. Even though I had only met her once, I remembered. She had a very mesmerising voice. 'Cut!' My director shouted at us. I turned around to make sure it was Sonny. It was. 'We're sort of in the middle of a shoot here.' I said to Sonny, hoping I didn't stutter. 'And now you're sort of taking a break. Portlyn?' She said looking at Portlyn, 'You got great legs, let's see how they move.' Portlyn frowned at her then walked off. I did not want Sonny affecting Portlyn's acting, no matter how cute she was... Wait, did I just say Sonny was cute. Silly me, I meant stupid, yeah she's stupid. 'O-okay, well stay sad sweetie!' I shouted to Portlyn. I turned to face Sonny, 'What is your problem?' I asked her, glaring. 'What's my problem? My problem is that everything my friends... and Tawni, told me about you guys is true. You Mackenzie Falls people are jerks! And you're like the head jerk, you're like the... like the mayor of Jerksville, like the head ambassador of Jerkleslavakia.' She said, her nostrils flaring. Wow, she was cute when she was mad. What was I saying? I had to have a comeback, 'Haha, you saw the egg salad video, yeah, I also direct.' I said popping my collar. 'We were trying to make peace.' She said_. I know you were and you were so cute when you had egg salad on your face but-_ I stopped myself thinking , 'Ha, please you were trying to trap us.' I said to her thinking of an comeback. 'Trap you?' She repeated astonished, 'You've obviously been watching your show too much, you do know that not everything is cut throat and gossipy, sometimes do things because they're trying to be nice.' She spat at me. 'Do they Sonny, so they reeaallly?' I said as the lights went down and the set had been changed. It was time to charm her with the powers of CDC, so I put my hand on her shoulder and spoke in a low, slow voice, 'Look, it was sweet of you to put that picnic together. Way sweet.' I said, knowing she was trapped by my power, 'But the bad blood between our two shows has run too deep for too long to be healed by a bowl of egg salad and even the best of intentions.' I said holding her hand in both of mine. 'Just because you wish for something doesn't make it so.' I said. 'Oh Chad Dylan-' I placed a finger on her lips, like I did with Portlyn and spoke the same words I did to her, 'Sshh. The time for talking is over. I must go, so run, run back to your show and put your sweet little dreams of peace to bed.' I said as I slipped my hands away from hers and slowly walked away. _And the CDC has done it again. Peace out sucka!_

Sonny's P.O.V

I sat in my dressing room wondering what to say to my cast member when they asked me what happened. They walked in through the door, 'There she is!' Zora shouted. They ran up to me and stood around me. 'Hey guys. Where have you been?' I said nervously. 'Where have we been, where have you been?' Grady said. 'I asked you first.' I said to them slyly. 'What happened with Chad?' Nico asked me. 'Well, see I went over there...' I turned my hairdryer on so they couldn't hear what I was saying. I turned it off and finished my sentence, 'And that's why everything's okay.' I said. 'Did you get back our stuff?' Grady asked suspiciously. 'Well...' I did my hairdryer trick again. Then Zora pulled it out from the plug. _Great idea Sonny! _'Stop blowing and start talking.' Zora said angrily. 'Well, it's an interesting story...' I said being cut off by Tawni, 'Did it go something like this; blah, blah, blah, peace picnic, blah, blah, blah, I got nothing.' Tawni said whilst filing her nails. 'Okay, first of all, that sounds nothing like me, and secondly I did get something.' I said happily. 'Really, what?' Tawni said excitedly. _Ermm, let's see, I got nothing. Ohmigosh that does sound like me!_ 'I... got an agreement.' I said, making up as I went along. 'An agreement for what?' Nico asked confused. 'An agreement that says, if we beat them at something, we get all our stuff back.' I said. _Yeah, that sounded okay._ 'Beat them at what?' Grady asked. 'Something... we're good at.' I said trying to make it sound real. I wasn't doing a very good job. 'Like what, Musical chairs?' He asked me. 'Why, are we good at that?' I said quickly.

'Musical chairs? You're challenging us to musical chairs.' Chad said while he had his makeup done for Mackenzie Falls. Ha, makeup! 'You heard me.' I said in a cocky voice. 'That's a game for children aged 4 to 7.' He said. 'Which makes it suitable for you.' I said with my hands on my hips. He waved the makeup girl to go away and turned to me, 'Look, I don't know how much free time you have over there in 'chuckle city', but over here on Mackenzie Falls, we have some serious acting to do.' He said gesturing me to go away. 'Ohmigosh, you are a drama snob and you do think you're better than us.' I said, while I crossed my arms. 'No, not better. Just different, in a better way.' He said confused at his own words. _That didn't even make any sense!_ 'We act.' He said walking in the opposite direction of me, 'Okay,' I said following him, 'I see what's going on here... you're afraid that we might be better at you at something.' I said, finally figuring out why he wouldn't agree with me. 'Not afraid of anything.' Chad said while looking through a script. 'Except musical chairs.' I said to him. '_Especially_ musical chairs.' He quickly retorted. 'Fine then here are the terms; we win, we get our parking space back, we get your table and you have to buy us a new toilet paper roller.' I said to him, getting angry. 'No, we're not doing that.' He said, as he signed something. 'Buck, buck, buck,' I said, acting like a chicken, 'Then I guess you're afraid.' I said to him. He laughed without humour. I carried on making chicken noises. 'Okay, cut it out. Stop it. You're acting like a fool.' He said coldly. 'Actually I'm acting like a chicken, I'm not afraid to act like a fool. Baack, baack, baack!' I said, again acting as a chicken, this time flapping my arms like wings. 'Cut it out, cut it out!' He screamed at me. I started to make chicken noises again. 'S-stop it, people are starting to stare.' He said. I ignored him and followed him, making chicken noises. 'Oh, would you just quit your baaacking!' He shouted. 'Fine.' 'Fine, we'll do it. And when we win, you have to go on your show and say that Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random.' He said to me annoyed. 'Fine, but when we win, you have to say something nice about So Random.' I said to him. 'No, n-n-no. We're not doing that, you already told me your terms, you don't get to keep adding stuff.' He said, his voice quicker than before. I started to baack like a chicken again. 'N-n-no, these are my terms, you don't get to use my terms.' He said, trying to talk over my noise, 'Alright fine, we'll play your musical chairs!' He exploded. 'Fine! See you at noon.' I shouted back. 'Yes you will!' He screamed. 'You smell like ham.' He randomly said to me. 'I've seen you're acting... that makes two of us.' I said, walking away from him.

Chad's P.O.V

'Musical chairs? You're challenging us to musical chairs.' I said to Sonny. 'You heard me.' She said cockily. _How childish. And cute. Stupid cute. _'That's a game for children aged 4 to 7.' I said in an amused voice. 'Which makes it suitable for you.' She said placing her hands on her hips. I turned to my makeup girl, 'Go.' I said and she walked away. I turned back to Sonny and started to walk away from her, 'Look, I don't know how much free time you have over there in chuckle city,' I said putting air quotes around the words chuckle city,' but over here on Mackenzie Falls, we have some serious acting to do.' I said as I grabbed a bottle of water and waved my hand for her to go away. She didn't take the hint, 'Ohmigosh, you are a drama snob and you do think you're better than us.' She said, folding her arms across her chest. 'No, not better. Just different, in a better way.' I said to her, not knowing whether my words made sense or not, 'We act.' I said to her, while I tried to walk away again, but she followed me. _She really needs this... maybe I should just give her a chance. _The next thing she said completely changed my mind, 'Okay, I see what's going on here...you're afraid that we might be better at you at something.' She said confidently. _Oh, I am so not giving her a chance._ 'Not afraid of anything.' I said as I read through that weeks script. 'Except musical chairs.' She said bluntly. '_Especially! M_usical chairs.' I said getting angry with her. 'Fine then here are the terms; we win, we get our parking space back, we get your table and you have to buy us a new toilet paper roller.' She said confidently. 'No, we're not doing that.' I said as I signed my name. Suddenly Sonny started to make chicken noises. She was cute, but kinda weird. 'Then I guess you're afraid.' She said to me. I laughed at her childish ways. She continued to be a chicken. 'Okay, cut it out. Stop it. You're acting like a fool.' I said to her, my voice annoyed. 'Actually I'm acting like a chicken, I'm not afraid to act like a fool.' She said then started to be a chicken once again, this time flapping her arms around frantically. 'Cut it out, cut it out!' I screamed. I looked around to make sure no one was looking and she started to make chicken noises again. 'S-stop it, people are starting to stare.' I said as I looked around and saw Portlyn staring and laughing at us. Sonny ignored me. 'Oh would you quit you're baaacking!' I shouted, nearly blowing the roof off of the studio. 'Fine.' She simply said. 'Fine, we'll do it. And when we win, you have to go on your show and say that Mackenzie Falls is better than So Random.' I said to her annoyed. I already knew our show was better than theirs, I just wanted to hear it from their mouths'. 'Fine, but when we win, you have to say something nice about So Random.' She said to me. 'No, n-n-no. We're not doing that, you already told me your terms, you don't get to keep adding stuff.' I said, my voice speeding up with temper. She started to be a chicken, _again, _but louder than last time. I tried to shout over her, 'No-n-no, these are my terms, you don't get to use my terms.' I said angrily. She was starting to get on my nerves. 'Alright fine, we'll play you musical chairs!' I boomed at her. 'Fine! See you at noon.' She shouted back to me. 'Yes you will!' I shouted, 'You smell like ham.' I added calmly. Ha, she couldn't have a comeback for that! 'I've seen your acting... that's makes two of us.' She said as she walked away from me. How dare she say my acting smells like ham!

Sonny's P.O.V

Zora, Nico, Grady and I were setting up the chairs when somebody spoke, 'I can't believe we're playing musical chairs.' Grady said. 'Grady you said we were good at this.' I said, panicking. 'No, I said this is what we are best at. I didn't say we were good!' He replied. 'Come on, you guys. We can do this. Don't let them phsyc us out. Okay, we just need to practice.' I said in a happy voice, 'Okay everybody on your feet. We're walking, we're walking, we're walking, sit!' I said, bobbing down when I said sit. 'We're walking, we're walking, we're walking, sit!' I said again. 'Come on everybody with me.' I said to them. 'We're walking, we're walking, we're walking, sit!' We said as the Mackenzie Falls cast came in. As we bobbed down I heard something snap next to me. 'I think I pulled something.' Grady said as we stood up to glare at the Mack Falls cast. 'Well, if it isn't Chad Dylan _Pooper!'_ Grady said angrily, luckily Nico held him back, 'Easy G, easy G, save it for the chairs man, save it for the chairs.' Nico said to him. 'Let's just get this over with, uh, gotta get my teeth bleached in 20 minutes. You know there are 80 shades of white?' Chad said as he walked past me. Tawni ran in, 'Did we win, did we lose, is it over, can I leave?' She asked us. 'No, we need you. We're a team. Let's do this.' I said in a strong voice. Everybody stood in their places and the music came on.  
*I think it was pop goes the weasel*  
We walked around the chairs until the music stopped. Everybody got a seat except Tawni who wasn't trying at all, 'Oh no, I lost. Toodles.' She said walking away. We walked around the chairs again till the music stopped and this time, it was Nico that went out. Not because he didn't get a chair to sit on, no, but because he gave the seat up for Portlyn. After the next few rounds it was just Chad, Zora, Portlyn and I. Grady had gotten out because he _'forgot to sit'_. As we all walked around the chairs we stared at each other, glaring. The music stopped and Tawni flung a piece of ham into Portlyn's face which distracted her from the game. 'You're helping?' I asked Tawni cheerfully. 'I can dislike more than one person at a time.' She said and we carried on the game. The last round and it was me and Chad. We stalked around the chairs glaring into each other's eyes. Though I must say, his eyes are so nice to glare into. Anyway, back to the game. 'Look like it's just you, me and one more thing you're not gonna get.' Chad said in a mocking voice. 'You know, you're acting pretty confident for someone who's going to lose!' I retorted. 'Hahaha, at least I can act.' He said cockily. 'Can you Chad, can you really.' I said to him, using his own line against him. My cast began to cheer, but then I fell on the floor hoping to trick Chad. The music stopped and so did my cast mates. 'Ow, ow, it's my ankle. It really hurts. I think something snapped.' I acted. 'Oh man, that looks really serious. We better get you to a doctor. Just... take my hand.' Chad said in a caring voice and reached his hand out. Aw, who knew there was a sweet side of Chad Dylan Cooper. I didn't. Oh well! I faked a smile at him and held his hand and pulled him down to the floor. I jumped up and sat on the last chair, 'Peace out suckas! I said to him. My cast cheered and ran over to me, Tawni hugged me then we both stepped away uncomfortable. 'You tricked me!' Chad said, still on the floor. 'No. I was acting!' I said, brushing my hair back in a dramatic way. 'Not bad, perhaps there's a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls,' He said, impressed with my skills. 'After Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident.' Chad said and Portlyn burst and crying and left. 'Thanks but my home is right here in chuckle city, on a show called So Random.' I said to him, 'So I don't think I'll be going anywhere Chad Dylan Cooper.' I said to him as my friends gasped dramatically at the sound of his name. 'Really, we're doing that again.' I asked them. They sighed.

'_We now return to Mackenzie Falls.' _The TV said. 'Look Portlyn, summer's almost over and once fall come to the falls, I need to be free. And you have a balloon to catch.' Chad said on TV. Portlyn opened her mouth but Chad placed a finger on her lips, 'Sshh, the time for talking's over because... So Random's on, it's my favourite show.' He said with no emotion in his voice. My cast and I screamed with happiness as we ate our fro-yo.

Chad's P.O.V

We walked in on the Randoms practicing for our game of musical chairs. 'We're walking, we're walking, we're walking, sit!' They chanted. Gravy, or whatever his name is, bent down and I heard a cracking noise, 'I think I pulled something.' He said as they stood up to glare at us. I glared back as he spoke again, 'Well if it isn't Chad Dylan _Pooper!'_ He said fiercely. How dare he call me that! I am the greatest actor of my generation! Stupid Randoms! 'Easy G, easy, save it for the chairs man, save it for the chairs.' Nick, the dark boy said. I think that's his name; anyway the Randoms don't deserve names! 'Let's just get this over with, uh, I have to get my teeth bleached in 20 minutes. You know that there are 80 shades of white?' I said to Sonny (She, on the other hand, does deserve a name. Stupid cute) as I walked past her. Suddenly Toni, the blonde haired girl, came running in. 'Did we win, did we lose, is it over, can I leave?' She asked her cast mates. Ah, we were so going to win. 'No, we need you. We're a team. Let's do this.' Sonny said in a confident voice. We all stood around the chairs, ready. A song started to play on the stereo and we started the game. Everyone was our except Munroe and I. We walked around the last chair, staring at each other. 'Looks like it's just you, me and one more thing you're not gunna get.' I said to her mockingly. 'You know, you're acting pretty confident for someone who's going to lose!' She said cockily. 'Hahaha, at least I can act.' I said, using my most gifted weapon. 'Can you Chad, can you really?' She said, stealing my famous line. Only I was allowed to say it! How dare she! Suddenly Sonny fell on the floor when the music stopped. 'Ow, ow, it's my ankle. I think something snapped.' Sonny said in a vulnerable voice. _Okay, now's your chance Cooper to win. _I couldn't leave Sonny on the floor, hurt. I sighed, knowing I was letting my cast down, 'Oh man, that looks really serious. We better get you to a doctor. Just... take my hand.' I said, holding my hand out to her. She smiled at me, then grabbed my hand and pulled me to the floor. As she did, she jumped up and sat on the last chair. 'Peace out suckas!' She said to me triumphantly. Her cast ran over to her screaming as I was still on the floor. 'You tricked me!' I said shocked by her behaviour. She had used two of my lines now. Gosh! 'No. I was acting.' She said, dramatically brushed her hand across her face. I was impressed, 'Not bad, perhaps there's a spot for you on Mackenzie Falls. After Portlyn disappears in a mysterious ballooning accident.' I said to her. Portlyn looked at me, then burst out crying dramatically and ran away. 'Thanks, but my home is right here in chuckle city, on a show called So Random. So I don't think I'll be going anywhere Chad Dylan Cooper.' She said proudly. Her cast gasped at something, 'Really, we're doing that again.' Sonny asked in a bored voice.

'Look Portlyn, summer's almost over and once fall come to the falls, I need to be free. And you have a balloon to catch.' I said to her while she opened her mouth to speak. 'Sshh,' I said putting my finger on her lips, 'the time for talking is over because...' I can't believe I had to say this. 'So Random's on, it's my favourite show.' I said to the camera, hating every second of it.

**Did you read all of it? If you did, thank you so much! Please review, you lot make me so happy. I go on my mail and when I see like one review I go mental with joy. Yeah, that's how happy you guys make me. Oh yeah and I'm taking requests for what SWAC episodes you want me to write. Thankyou sooo much again. Love you all!  
Holly - X**


End file.
